Moonlight Chorus
by Evildude1313
Summary: Part three in what I am calling the "Will's Song" series. Once again I suck at summaries and I do not own the rights to TNBC, the content and characters I did not make up belong to Tim Burton.
1. Teenage Wasteland

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I WIN!" Lock yelled, beating me in air hockey.

"Knock-knock ladies and gents." Jack said, walking in without knocking… again! "I see you're all enjoying the new pool and air hockey tables."

"Got that right, they kick total ass!" Lock said with a smile.

"Thanks Jackie." Barrel laughed.

"Don't thank me, you kids earned them from what happened with Ni-" Jack started

"At Angel Cage." I interrupted.

"Yes. Speaking of which, how are your wounds?" Jack asked. I took off my shirt to reveal many stitched wounds.

"Getting better, after about a week it doesn't hurt to breathe, still hurts to talk a bit." I explained, putting my shirt back on. Alex came from behind me and gave me a tight hug. "OW! OW! OW! Watch it Lexie!"

"Well I didn't come up here for no reason. It seems when Nick came here in the Jaq Hallow costume it sent a bit of a rupture through this world, a second rupture happened when he died." Jack started.

"You mean that chilled wind from when Nick arrived and the one from when he died did something? If he comes back from the dead… again… I am going to be PISSED!" I said, holding one of my ribs. "That bastard almost ripped off my tail!"

"Dude, you got a tail?" Lock asked.

"Usually keep it under my pants." I explained. (A/N, if you remember the beginning of His Angel, Her Savior, you'll remember the tail.)

"Wait a second, go back to that chill wind thing, you guys felt that all the way in Halloween town?" Angeline asked. "I thought the wind from Halloween was just a fluke or something. But then a week ago, when the boys snuck out there was another one, like my bones turned to ice for a split second."

"That was the reality for Halloween Town rupturing." Jack explained.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" I asked.

"No, but because the town is tied so closely to the holiday on earth, time went back on earth a bit and went even more back the second time the rupture happened." Jack explained, I raised my hand. "Yes?"

"I'm guessing Doctor Wheelchair told all this to you and like us, you have no idea what you're talking about." I said with a smirk.

"What I'm saying William, is that time on the human world has gone back and tonight will be Halloween night again! Lucky for me all the preparations are still in place. Oh and you guys can actually participate this year! Angeline was born here, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel died extremely young so nobody should recognize them but Will, because of the age you and Alex died you'll be on the opposite side of the country you lived in… New York City to be exact!"

"Yay!" Alex yelled… right in my ear.

"Hey! My mask still fits!" Lock said, taking a devil mask out of the closet. He snapped off the horns on the mask and his horns peeked up over the top of it.

"So does mine… I can't believe how big my nose used to be." Shock said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well let's get ready." I said, grabbing a torn leather jacket.

"Team Lock away!" Lock said, running out of the building.

"Team Lock? What are we, some sort of Twi-tard group?" I asked. "Besides, if anything I 'm the leader."

"Heh." Angeline chuckled.

"Let's follow the retard so he doesn't end up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Barrel said, walking out the front door. About halfway through the hinterlands we caught Lock and Shock tied a rope around him… maybe the coffee this morning was a bad idea.

"Calm down Lock, we're almost there." I said, taking some rum out of my bag.

"What's with the rum?" Barrel asked.

"Well at first I was going to get myself drunk and scare children but with just enough of it we can get Lock to calm down and we can all get a shot or two before it's time to join the living." I explained before dragging Lock to the ground. I found out from one of Angeline's books if you keep your finger on a certain part of a person's jaw, their mouth stays open. I did this to Lock and poured half a bottle of rum down his throat. At this point he was back to 'normal'.

"So your plan was to get drunk and act like a retard." Alex asked.

"Kinda." I said with a smirk and a shrug.

"We're here!" Barrel said, looking at a large tree with doors and stairways that led to more doors all over it. "We just say where we want to go and step into a door and we get there almost instantly." The skeleton-clad teen said, reading from the paper with instructions written on it. "Get back by going through any mausoleum within twenty four hours and you will return, if you can not you will be stranded for one human year."

"So we have until one thirty-four PM tomorrow night." Tut explained.

"Angeline, you've been kinda quiet, anything on your mind?" Shock asked.

"I had a weird dream last night. It was like this, we went in the door and went out with a little kid running around us. It was really weird, even for what my dreams are." Angeline piped up.

"Come on, after we make a couple kids cry and kick some stupid kid's ass, you'll feel a lot better." Barrel interjected.

"No, that's just me." I smiled.

"Shut up Will." Alex said, hitting me in the back of the head.

"Wha-pish!" Tut yelled, making everybody but me and Alex laugh.

"I think I hear the neuter fairy flying by." I said, tripping my pet Jackal.

"New York City." Barrel yelled, opening a door. We were sucked into it like a vacuum cleaner and landed in some graveyard. We landed hard too.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, I opened up my jacket to see some of my stitches got opened up. "Crap. We brought med supplies right?"

"With you, Barrel, and Lock? Of course, at this point we need medical supplies to go to the grocery store." Angeline said, taking out the first aid kit and getting needles and stitching thread.

"OW! OW! OW!" I yelled as she stitched up the open wounds.

"Stop being a baby." Alex said, sitting on a tombstone.

"Hey, you fight a demonic sociopath, get stitched up by a living sock monkey (Sally), and having to get re-stitched twice a day by a person who kicks you for fun and then you can tell me to stop being a baby." I complained.

"You tell her man!" Lock smirked, just to be kicked by Shock.

"Haha Lock, you and Shock are a worse combo than peanut butter and ham!" Barrel laughed.

"For the last time I was drunk! Do you have to keep bringing that up?" I asked.

"Let's just start trick or treating." Alex said, kissing me on the cheek and leading us out of the cemetery.

"I'm with her." I said, zipping up my leather jacket.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. This Place We Call The Zoo

"ROAR!" I yelled, jumping out of the bushes with a jack-O-lantern on my head, the kid I was scaring pissed his pants, dropped his candy, and ran. I picked up the candy bag and gave it to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex smiled.

"Wimpy." Lock said with a smirk.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You suck ass at scaring people." Lock said, taking his mask off.

"Oh really, I'll bet I'm better than you." I said.

"Oh no." Alex sighed.

"No chance at stopping them now." Shock said, shaking her head.

"LET THE SCARING CONTEST BEGIN!" Lock and I yelled in unison.

Not to bore you, I'll just go over a few things we did to scare the kiddies of New York.

Lock started by jumping out of a tree, and I jumped off a roof with a noose around my neck, I couldn't die in the human world but it really did hurt.

Lock put a jack-o-lantern on both hands and feet and his head and ran after some little girls in princess costumes.

To top this I used a new skill I learned called half-Wolfman form, basically gave me the creepy yellow eyes, sharp teeth, claws, half the speed, strength, flexibility and immunity to pain of a werewolf but my body stayed mostly human. So along with this… and setting myself on fire… I scared a whole high school football team into pissing in their cups… even with ½ the power of a werewolf fire hurts.

Lock actually scared some goth kids by jumping out of an empty grave in a graveyard, funny I didn't even know goths had emotions.

I scared all the teens sitting in their cars playing a more adult version of 'trick or treat' by jumping all over their cars in half Wolfman form, drenched in fake blood.

Lock somehow managed to stack cans around him in a grocery store and pop out of them to scare an old lady.

And to put the icing on the cake, I set myself on fire and ran through an amusement park… dressed as Bigfoot with Jack-O-Lantern head. Don't ask how I got the Bigfoot costume.

"Perfect tie." Barrel said. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Damn it!" Lock yelled.

"Looks like there's only one way to settle this." I said, putting up my fists.

"With your wounds?" Angeline asked.

"My wounds are the only thing making this fight fair." I said, running at lock and punching him in the chest, he kneed me in the stomach sending me down. I did a quick spin, sprung up, and kicked him in the face, making one of his horns break off.

"MY LEFT HORN!" Lock yelled.

"Don't be a pansy, all is fair in love and war." I said, punching him in the jaw. I saw a brownish-yellow glint before I went to the ground.

"How do you like me now, wolf boy?" Lock smirked, trying to do a pile driver but I rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Brass knuckles? I would say that you weren't that underhanded or that much of a cheater… but then I'd be a dirty liar." I said, kicking him in the groin. As soon as he got up he threw me into the nearest window.

"WILL!" yelled a person who's voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Mom?" I said before crashing into… and through the window Lock threw me into. I woke up woozy for a second, seeing a few people looking up at me. Lock was there, blood dripping from his right nostril and a jagged stump where his left horn used to be. Barrel and Tut were there of course. Alex was looking down on me with worry. Shock was yelling at her devil boyfriend. Angeline was treating my wounds, I could feel a needle going in and out of my flesh, they really need to make the stitches tighter. And finally… my mom and a little girl were looking over me… could that little girl be? Woah, lost can change with even a little kid in two years.

I don't give a damn what Jack Skellington says, next year I'm trick or treating in Las Vegas.


	3. Hey, little sister

"Big brother? Is that really you?" asked the little girl looking over me.

"Zoey? Can you please get off my stomach? Not a good place to be because of what happened to me a week ago." I said, lifting my little sister and putting her down beside me.

"Will? How is this possible? You're dead! I watched you get buried!" My mom yelled.

"It's a long story… Lock why did you throw me into a window?" I asked.

"I dunno dude, I just do things when I fight, I don't think about it." Lock smirked.

"You're both idiots." Said the rest of my group.

"Well nice seein' ya Mom, Zoey. I gotta scat." I said, getting up before feeling a sharp pain. "GAH!" I yelled.

"WILL! We need to get him to Doctor Finklestien!" Alex yelled.

"NO WAY! I'VE SEEN HIS LAB, THAT MAN DOES NOT HAVE A DEGREE IN MEDICINE, HE JUST PUTS SPARE PARTS TOGETHER AND ZAPS THEM!" I yelled.

"If you yell like that again I'll knock you out and take you to Finklestien myself." Shock warned.

"Heehee the green lady is funny." Zoey smiled.

"Will? Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Home. My wounds are pretty serious, I shouldn't even be walking around for another month, but I was never one to follow the orders of a trained professional." I smirked.

"How are you alive?" my mom yelled. I took her hand and placed it over my non-beating heart.

"I'm not. After I died I wound up in a different place, the only way I could get back to earth was on Halloween. From the time I arrive here a twenty four hour countdown starts, any longer and I'm stuck here for a year." I explained. "And I got things to do. I'll visit next year mom." I said, walking away.

"Wait!" yelled Zoey. "At least take Mr. Floofles to be safe! He always brings me good luck!" she said, giving me her favorite stuffed toy, a small red lizard.

"Heh, Mr. Floofles will be safe." I assured. Mom hugged me before she waved goodbye and by the time we found a cemetery I heard something, but It turned out to be nothing.

"This is it." Angeline chimed. We got back into the hinterlands, we couldn't go back to earth for another year unless we had Jack's help. I still heard something though. I ripped a large tree literally from the ground and saw Zoey hiding behind it.

"Zoey? You clever kid, Floofles had your scent on him so I couldn't smell you over the doll." I smirked. "You are so grounded. How did you figure the scent thing? A seven year old cant usually pull that off."

"The green lady's skin looked too real to be makeup, the stupid looking redheads horns looked too real, even the broken one!" Zoey smiled.

"Hey!" Lock yelled.

"And your tail wagged! I knew somehow your costumes were real almost! I'm gonna be a wolf expert like you wanted to when I grow up, that's how I knew Floofles would help me sneak behind you!" Zoey smiled.

"Again, you are so grounded." I smirked.

"I left Mom a note!" Zoey yelled.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do?" Barrel asked.

"Well first we're gonna get Will to the doctor, we need to fix his stitches and I only have very basic medical training, meaning CPR and putting on bandages." Angeline said.

"Wait, you mean all the times you were stitching me like a hobo jacket you've had barely any idea on what you were doing?" I yelled.

"I had literally no idea what I was doing, I used dental floss for stitching thread for the love of god." Angeline laughed.

"The only thing keeping you alive right now is my guts are an inch away from spilling out and you're a woman." I said angrily, Zoey was starting to get scared. "And my little sister is right in front of us." Lock whistled a tune and the walking bathtub came from out of the woods, they sat me down in it and Alex carried Zoey on her back. Tut was pilling at my sleeve.

"Tut she's seen a werewolf, a vampire with little bat wings, a skeleton boy, a demon, and two witches, I doubt a talking jackal will make her go nuts." Lock said to him.

"Good." Tut said. "Tell your little sister I'm going to eat her." Tut smirked at me. I swept my arm against the ground until I picked up a rock and chucked it at Tut.

TNBC

"GOD DAMNIT! OW! SON OF A-" I yelled before being hit.

"Watch your language!" Alex scolded.

"Sorry but I DON'T LIKE SHARP THINGS GOING IN AND OUT OF MY FLESH WHEN THEY'RE 120 DEGREES!" I yelled.

"Stop whining, the heat will help the wound heal faster and keep the stitches from coming loose." The doctor yelled. "You deserve it anyway, bringing a human girl to this place."

"Look you old quack, she followed me and unless a person is born here or spends two years or more here they can't use the other hinterland doors, so she's stuck here." I yelled.

"That's true." Said Jack, who had just stepped in with the mayor. He was pissed. "And it's also true I sent you to the other side of the country!"

"We did, they moved there." I said.

"I don't believe you!" Jack yelled.

"We have proof!" Lock said, holding up a camera. "Here's Will lighting himself on fire in front of the Empire State Building, here's us kicking Barrel's ass with the Statue of Liberty in the background, here's Angeline and Alex beating us up—WHAT?"

"Sorry, I just had to get a picture." Shock explained.

"It is going to be a long night." Will said quietly.


End file.
